lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandos
Mandos (Quenya; IPA: - "Prison-Fortress") was an Ainu, one of the Aratar, and a Vala who was responsible for the judgement of the Spirits (or Fëa) of all Elven dead. He also had responsibility for pronouncing the dooms and judgments of Eru Ilúvatar under Manwë. His real name was Námo (Quenya; IPA: "Ordainer" or "Judge") but was later known to the Elves as Mandos after his sacred Halls of Mandos, over which he presided, and where Elves would go when killed. Mandos was the sixth greatest of the Lords of the Valar, and fifth greatest Aratar.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Valar" Biography ] Mandos was the brother of Irmo (Lórien) and Nienna in the mind of Eru Ilúvatar. He and his brother Lórien were the "Fëanturi", the Masters of Spirits. His wife was Vaire the Weaver. It was he who pronounced Manwë's Doom concerning the espousals of the Eldar on YT 1172, when Finwë asked counsel for a second marriage, after the death of his wife's passing to the Halls of Mandos.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 10: Morgoth's Ring, The Later Quenta Silmarillion, The Second Phase, II: "The Earliest Version of the Story of Finwë and Míriel" When Melkor began marring Arda before the coming of the Elves, Tulkas arrived and wanted to make war swiftly. At the bidding of Manwë, Mandos pronounced the doom of the Firstborn. After the captivity of Melkor, Mandos had once again pronounced the Doom.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter III: "Of the Coming of the Elves and the Captivity of Melkor" Melkor spent three Ages in the duress of Mandos thereafter,The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter VI: "Of Fëanor and the Unchaining of Melkor" guarded by his hound Gorgumoth in Lumbi.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. II: The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, chapter VI: "The History of Eriol or Ælfwine and the End of the Tales" Mandos judged Fëanor to leave Tirion for twelve years after Fëanor's drawing of sword against Fingolfin. After the destruction of the Two Trees, Yavanna asked for the light of the Silmarils, which Fëanor denied and he shall be slain, the first in Aman; but Mandos had spoken and revealed that Finwë was the first, having been slain at the steps of Formenos by Melkor. When the Ñoldor revolted against the Valar, Mandos appeared before them and pronounced the Doom of the Ñoldor.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter IX: "Of the Flight of the Noldor" Finwë, the first to be slain in Aman, then approached Mandos in his halls and begged for his wife Miriel to return to life. In exchange Finwë could never be reincarnated like other elves, and had to remain in The Halls of Awaiting forever. Mandos granted Finwë his wish.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. X: Morgoth’s Ring, pgs. 247–250 Only once was he moved to pity, when Lúthien sang of the grief she and her lover Beren had experienced in Beleriand. Then, with the Elder King's approval, he released them to Middle-earth to begin their second life there as mortal beings with no certitude of life.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" When Eärendil arrived in Aman to beg for assistance from the Valar, Mandos considered Eärendil and Elwing's fate as Half-elven and gave them and their descendants a choice: either to be counted among Elves or Men. The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIV: "Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" Character Mandos, upon appearing before the Ñoldor, was referred to be a dark figure with a loud voice, solemn and terrible. He was described as being stern, dispassionate and never forgetting a thing. He was the Vala who cursed the Ñoldor leaving Aman, and counselled against allowing them to return. But unlike Morgoth, his Dooms are not cruel or vindictive by his own design. They are simply the will of Eru, and he will not speak them unless he is commanded to do so by Manwë. Etymology His common name Mandos means "Prison-fortress". It stems from Mandost ("castle of custody") or mbando ("custody") and osto ("fortified building or place").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 10: Morgoth's Ring, Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth His real name, Námo, means "Ordainer" or "Judge" in Quenya. Other Names The Old English translation for Mandos is Nefrea "Corpse-ruler" from neo ("corpse") and frea ("lord"). His title is Neoaerna hlaford ("Master of the houses of the dead").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, III: "The Quenta", Appendix 1: Translation of Quenta Noldorinwa into Old English He was also called Morimando, the "Dark Mando", as opposed to Manwë's Kalamando, the "Light Mando".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" In Tolkien's earlier work, Mandos was named Vefantur.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, IV: "The Chaining of Melko" Other versions of the legendarium As Vefantur, his wife was Fui Nienna and together they were called the "Gods of Death". Their halls were located beneath the roots of the Mountains of Valinor.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, VII: "The Earliest Annals of Beleriand" Translations around the world Navigation References Category:Quenya words Category:Valar Category:Aratar Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth de:Mandos es:Mandos fr:Mandos it:Mandos pl:Námo ru:Мандос sk:Námo uk:Намо